Lena Sayers
Lena Sayers (レナ・セイヤーズ Rena Seiyāzu) (Originally spelled Rena Sayers before the release of the official romanisation) is a character in the My-Otome anime and manga series. She is voiced by Tomo Sakurai. My-Otome Anime''' ' Lena (A.K.A. Rena) appears at the beginning of the first episode, although she is not introduced by name. Wounded, she sends the baby princess of the Windbloom royal family down a river along with the Blue Sky Sapphire, but soon after was caught by the forces of Aswad. Lena's fate is revealed to Arika Yumemiya by Aswad in episode 19. Lena died fighting bravely against Aswad's Rad, prompting them to give her an honorable burial. However, John Smith of Schwartz took her body from the Aswad and used it to create the nanomachines and control system of the Valkyries. In disgust, Smith's act led to Aswad disassociating themselves from Schwartz. In episode 23, Arika is confirmed to be Lena's daughter by Miyu. Additionally, in episodes where Miyu mentions Lena, it is explicit that Miyu refers Lena as Ojou-Sama or Rena-Sama, implying that Lena is probably the descendant of Alyssa as Arika is, of her blood. In order to stop Schwartz, Arika destroys her mother's body in episode 25. My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ She is voiced by Aya Endo. In the first episode, she is shown wearing a maid's outfit and glasses (depicting her as a studious Otome) while assisting in the rescue of Sifr Fran. She introduces herself as Lena Yumemiya. When Sifr tells of her dream of becoming a Meister Otome, Lena admits that she dropped out during graduation. She is wary of the power of an Otome, due to their fate of fighting other Otome. Instead of the Blue Sky Sapphire, she wields the Lofty Crimson Jade, though the gem is incapable of handling the power she's able to draw from it. The GEM breaks at the end of the first episode, leaving Lena with the empty container on her ear. Her master is Bruce, the king of Windbloom. After she is propelled into the desert after the battle with M-9 she is found unconscious by a young biologist named Shiro, who sees her fall from the sky on a pair of golden wings. He also sees a birthmark below her left breast that resembles the HiME's markings from My-HiME, though hers appears slightly different. After awakening and meeting Shiro's younger brother Reito, Lena meets Miyu again, who leaves the Blue Sky Sapphire and a letter from Lena's mother with Shiro, while she goes off to fight M-9. Lena reveals to Shiro that she is afraid of her own, limitless power, after breaking all the school records. John Smith of Schwarz refers to her as "The monster of Garderobe". She broke her first Coral GEM within three months, and after she continued to grow stronger (as her birthmark grew darker) she decided to stay as an Otome, even though she was getting tired of it, because she was afraid of what might happen if she did not have a GEM to control her power. Like Mikoto she can naturally materialize. In the third episode of Sifr, Lena demonstrates the power to remotely access the Otome system, and is able to materialize an ultra version of the Blue Sapphire robe without a master. This mode has sufficient power that she is able to easily dispatch 4 of the columns within a minute. She is also seen materializing a pair of golden wings without benefit of her Gem multiple times. Her name originally believed to be Rena Sayers, the name Lena confirmed through episode 1 of 0~S.ifr~ during her materialization phase where her piercing shows Connected to B.B.W.II. Powers Lena was the former user of the Blue Sky Sapphire. In the 3rd episode of My-Otome 0~S.ifr~, Lena has the Blue Sky Sapphire activated by Bruce. Miyu reveals that this GEM is in fact a "Super Meister GEM." With it, Lena can access a wide array of giant weaponry and produce a shield powerful enough to diffuse a laser beam weapon powerful enough to vaporize a mountain. As an otome, Lena is skilled in her usage of her robes through the series; a favored technique of hers is the creation of illusionary copies of herself. These copies are capable of physically interacting with both Lena and her opponents, demonstraiting great speed and power, functioning both as shields and attacks. However, this technique is only used when Lena needs to use it, as it puts a great strain on her robe, causing it to become brittle and eventually break; once she obtains the Blue Sky Sapphire, however, she is able to use this technique to its fullest. It is later copied and used by M-9. Lena also appears to be a true HiME, as seen by the mark on her breast. Because of this, Lena has a true Child and element named Artemis. Artemis is what causes Lena to have the giant, golden wings and also is what fired "arrows" at M-9 when Lena had briefly fallen unconscious. With Artemis, Lena can activate her Blue Sky Sapphire GEM without a contract with Bruce, using a Force Robe Activation sequence. Her Robe then takes on a slightly different appearance than the one she uses when she is contracted with Bruce. With this form of her Robe, Lena can create illusionary copies of herself that are so powerful, they defeated four of the Column Otome in less than a minute while Lena escaped with Sifr. My-Otome Manga Lena Sayers first appears in Chapter 20, residing in the Black Valley; she mistakes Mashiro Blan de Windbloom for Arika. It is revealed that her home village was destroyed mysteriously and she was rescued by Rad. During an attack by Cardair, Nina Wáng recognizes her as the previous user of the Blue Sky Sapphire. In the aftermath of the Cardair invasion of the Black Valley, she is brought to Garderobe for medical treatment, under the care of Juliet Nao Zhang. Lena pushes Mashiro out of the way of Mai Tokiha's attack, causing herself to become fatally injured. After leaving Mashiro and Arika instructions on dealing with the HiMEs, Lena becomes the new Predecessor and enables the Otome to Materialise again. Character Design Lena is not based on a character from My-HiME, but instead that of Rena Yuuki from Future GPX Cyber Formula: Road to the Infinity 2. Hirokazu Hisayuki designed the characters for both series. Name Origins It is possible that Lena's surname "Sayers" (セイヤーズ ''Seiyāzu) is a corruption of "Searrs", from Sunrise's earlier My-HiME series (also seen in Miyu's UI in My-Otome), as Lena and her daughter Arika are stated to be direct blood descendents of Alyssa Searrs by Miyu, and may explain Lena's unique abilities. Gallery File:Lena01.jpg File:Lena02.jpg File:Lena03.jpg File:Lena04.jpg File:Lena05.jpg File:Lena06.jpg File:Lena07.jpg File:Lena08.jpg